ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Littlest Pet Shop: Into The Storm/Transcript
transcript It is a normal day in Littlest Pet Shop. The sun was shining, and the pets were in the pool. Russell: Ah... Great day to be in the pool. Zoe: Yeah, but you need to talk to Mitzi. Russell: Ok. Russell's goes to a depressed Mitzi. Mitzi: Hey, Russell... *depressed* Russell: What's wrong? You don't like Harold? Mitzi: What? *smiles sadly* No, I love Harold and he's now my husband, plus, I'm pregnant. But... *frowns sadly* Since Jackson died, he'll never see my baby... Russell: Yeah, I know Jackson died... Wait, did you just say you're pregnant?! Mitzi: Yeah. Russell: Wow! Congratulations! How did you get pregnant?! Mitzi: Well, I did have to produce my pregnancy, eat healthy stuff and etc during my honeymoon. Russell: Wow! *happy* Mitzi: *sighs in embarrassment* that's not how it works. Russell: The truth please. Mitzi: Do you really wanna know? Russell: Yes! Mitzi: Are you sure? Russell: Yes! *cute face* Mitzi: Alright. Russell: Wait... (grabs his pencil and notebook) okay. Mitzi: So, when me and Harold got married, we um... locked ourselves in a room and got busy... mating. And later, I got pregnant. Russell: Oh! Thanks Mitzi... Hey guys, I have to tell you what Mitzi did! Zoe: What? Russell: She and Harold mated. The Pets: Ooooh. Russell: And she's pregnant. Mitzi: It's true. The Pets: *chatting happily* (Storm clouds appear) Mitzi: Huh? (Tornado sirens wail) Russell: Oh no.. guys! Get to the basement now! Mitzi: (Spots a funnel cloud) what is that?! Sunil: Tornado! The pets hid in the train container, but Vinnie was sucked to the tornado, killing him, Sunil: Vinnie! My old best friend is gone! But hey, at least I have a new best friend. *looks at Collin* Collin: Yup. The tornado carried the container and it flew somewhere, Blythe saw the whole thing. Blythe: Oh no!! Bing-Bong: What's wrong? Kevin: *speaking minionese (meaning "What happened?") Blythe: The tornado carried the pets in one of those train container thingies. Bing Bong: We've got to find them. Later... at the pets Minka: Where are we? Harold: I don't know. Russell: *sees the sign that says Texas: The Most Stormiest Place Ever?* We're far away from Downtown City. We're in Texas. Mitzi: .oh no, Texas has the most storms! Sunil: We Gotta find the way out! Mitzi: wait a minute, that's a bumper sticker. We are in um... *looks at a road sign that says Oklahoma* Oklahoma! (The camera stays put) Mitzi: let me say that again... Oklahoma! (Looks at the cameraman in frustration) (The camera turns) Sunil: We are gonna need help. Russell: Olkahoma is still far from Downtown City. (then, all of the sudden, a mysterious egg-like machine crashes and the emotions came out) Fear: Joy! I told you this thing doesn't work yet! Joy: Ok, ok, you invented it, we'll fix it soon. Fear: Ok. *sees 'Mitzi* Ack! Anger: Oh no, pink skunk! I HATE PINK!! *tries to beat up Mitzi, but was stopped by Joy* (Mitzi screams and runs behind a Pacer StackTrain container) Joy: Anger! You scared Mitzi! Anger: Mitzi? (A yellow scent fog comes in) Anger: Who in the freakin world is Mitzi?! And what is that smell?! Mitzi: I beg your pardon, but I'm a skunk, and skunks... you know. Anger: Smell! No wonder you don't have friends. Mitzi: (sniffles) (starts crying) Joy: Anger, look what you did. You made her cry. Sadness: It's okay Mitzi. Mitzi: (Really sad) That isn't true... what he said. Anger: Joy, I never met that skunk before! Joy: She is very kind hearted. She only smells when she's frightened. But her feelings get hurt really easy. Anger: I'm really sorry. Mitzi: (crying) No you're not. Anger: See, she doesn't forgive me! Joy: Try introducing to her. Anger: Ok... *to Mitzi* Hi, I'm Anger, what's your name? Mitzi: (sniffles) I'm... Mitzi. Anger: Nice to meet you. Mitzi: *calms down and stops crying* Nice to meet you too. Anger: Now you'll forgive me? Mitzi: ....sure. Joy: Where's Jackson. Mitzi: I don't wanna say this but.... He's dead... Joy: Oh No! How did he die?! Mitzi: Shooting. Joy: No... I am sorry about your brother. Mitzi: Me too. (at Blythe, Bing-Bong and The Minions) Blythe: We've gotta find them! Bing-Bong: How? (A commercial comes on about 4 storm chasers and their vehicle: The Titus.) Pete: Let me show you our ultimate storm chasing vehicle: The Titus. He is one heck of a TANK! He has six inches thick Plexiglas steel framing, stabilizers, bulletproof windows, the whole nine yards. And for us, We find lost people and track down and chase storms, if you want help, just visit us or call 546-2146! Stuart: *speaking minionese (meaning: I think we found a answer.)* Then, Blythe, Bing-Bong and The Minions visit the storm chasers. Pete: Hello. How can we help you? Blythe: some of my pets got picked up in one of those train containers and were carried away. Bing-Bong: Those being Russell, Zoe, Pepper, Sunil, Collin, Mitzi, Harold and Minka. Kevin: *speaking minionese: Does anybody know what killed him?!* *shows Vinnie's dead body* Daryl: Debris to the head. Pete: Don't you worry, we will help you find the pets and warn anybody about the oncoming storm. Blythe: *sees Vinnie's dead body* Oh no... *breaks into tears* Daryl: We will make sure that the others don't end up the same way. Allison: I'm picking up rotation near Oklahoma City... It's coming! *sees Blythe sobbing* Blythe? Blythe: He's dead! Allison: Oh no... There is a tornado forming... where the pets are! Blythe: Oh no. (At Mitzi and the others.) Mitzi: We have to get home... if we even knew where we are. (The sirens sound) Mitzi: Oh no... TORNADO!! Anger: Holy Sh-! Fear: Anger! Language! Anger: ...sorry. Mitzi: Hurry! Find the cave! The pets and the emotions ran to find the caves, but problem? They went far away now and found the cave. Fear: Wait! *sees a hidden trap door* Hide!! Then, the pets and the emotions hid on the trap door, revealing a shelter. Mitzi: Get in! Fear: We are in? Mitzi: Oh. Mitzi: So far, so good. Mitzi turned on the light and, surprisingly, the lights turned on Fear: Wow!!! If you want food, then say hello to my latest invention. *shows up the Food Creator* The Food Creator! Shoot one Ray and the Ray turns into food. Mitzi: Wow! Fear: I know right... kiss me. Mitzi: Sure.(Kisses fear) Fear: Thanks! Sunil: Can I kiss you! Mitzi: Why of course. Sunil: Okayama! *kisses Fear* Fear: Yuck! Sunil: Mitzi told me! Mitzi: *smilies weakly* (Meanwhile) The Titus drives by with Blythe, Bing-Bong, The Minions, and the four storm chasers. Bing-Bong: Wow, is this Titus? Pete: Heck yeah it is, the best storm chasing vehicle ever built. Bing-Bong: Holy macaroni & cheese! It's awesome! Pete: Why thanks Bing-Bong. We should be in oklahoma right about now. Bing-Bong: Wait, how did you know my name's Bing-Bong? But when a tornado came, it blocks the way for them. Pete: Daryl: Get the camera! (Pete gets the Titus into position) Bing-Bong: What happened?! Daryl: We're trapped. Jacob: (Gets out) Look at it! It's huge! (Pete spots a train car headed for Jacob) Pete: Jacob, look out! Jacob: What? (The train car hits him at full force, killing him instantly) Pete: Aw great! He died! Our first-ever member that got killed! (The tornado dissipates) Blythe: Jacob! No! Bing-Bomg: Such a good man, I am sorry, Jacob that you died... Pete: We've got to keep going. Daryll: He's right. Bing- Bong: We'll save the pets, right Blythe? Blythe: I hope. Bing-Bong: Then, we gotta find the way out. Pete: We're almost there. Bing-Bomg: I hope. (meanwhile) Mitzi: That was pretty good cauliflowers, I cannot eat meat because i'm pregnant. Fear: Maybe you and I should get you pregnant sometime. Mitzi: I am pregnant with Harold. I was married with Harold. Fear: Oh. Well, congrats. Sadness: I have a crush on you, Fear. Fear: Aw... you do? Anger: Good grief Sadness: *kisses Fear* All (but Anger): Aww. Anger: Ew... (Meanwhile back in the Titus) Blythe: We are here. They are gotta be here somewhere Then, a lightning struck and the free fell, blocking the pathCategory:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Village Roadshow Animation Studios Category:Transcripts